To My Beloved Nadeshiko
by YuriChan220
Summary: Amu has a surprise for her beloved Nadeshiko as she takes her on a lovely date. One-shot, Yuri


**To My Beloved Nadeshiko**

 **Pairing: Amu x Nadeshiko**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Amushiko fanfic! I decided to abandon my "Happiness from the Heart" story and start something new. Besides, I really don't know why people wouldn't write fanfics about Amu x Nadeshiko when they could clearly see that Amu adores Nadeshiko.**

 **Oh, and for this fic, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are two separate people, which I love when reading fics like this.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot. ;)**

19-year-old Amu Hinamori knocks on her girlfriend, Nadeshiko's apartment door. She fiddles with her fingers while waiting until the door opens and out comes the long haired Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's older twin brother.

"Hey, what's up, Amu-chan?" he greets.

"Hi, Nagihiko," Amu greets back. "Is Nadeshiko here?"

"Yes, she is getting ready as a matter of fact," Nagihiko replies as he looks back upstairs. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you."

Amu steps inside the apartment and takes a seat on the couch while taking a look around for a bit. It's been a while since she last visited their apartment, but by the looks of it, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko have done a good job keeping this place spotless.

"So, how are you doing, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asks. "Where are you going to take Nade?"

"I'm taking her to Tokyo Skytree," Amu replies. "It's where we had our school trip that one time and Nadeshiko just happened to confess her feelings to me. It was . . . sort of unexpected to say that to me, but I had the exact feelings as she did. I fell in love with her the moment we became best friends. Soon after, we began dating."

"I see," Nagihiko says. "Nade told me everything about it later on. Though I was quite shocked that she'd fall in love with you and not a guy. But, I happily accepted your relationship."

"Nagi?" a quiet, beautiful voice calls from upstairs. "Was there someone at the door?"

"Yes, Amu-chan just came in!" Nagihiko replies.

"Ah! I'm almost ready! I'll be right there!"

After a few minutes, Nadeshiko comes down stairs, wearing a white dress with a tan vest around it and brown lace up boots. Amu smiles as she runs and hugs her lover tightly.

"Hi, Nadeshiko!" she cries in excitement as she pulls away. "Wow! You look lovely today!"

"Same to you, Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko says.

Amu is wearing a blue T-Shirt with a black short skirt and maroon colored thigh high socks, which Nagihiko liked as well. After about 5 minutes, Amu and Nadeshiko get ready to leave and wave Nagihiko good-bye. The older twin hugs his sister and whispers her "Good luck". The happy couple leave the house and walk hand in hand in the neighborhood and look up at the night sky.

"Such a beautiful night tonight right, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asks.

"Yes," Amu says as she links arms with her tall lover and rests her head on her arm. "Anyways, I'm taking you to a special place, Nadeshiko. A place where we first confessed our love for each other."

Nadeshiko gasps as she turns to the pink haired girl. "Oh, really? I think I remember that place, too!"

Amu giggles as she walks ahead while taking her hand. "Come, Nadeshiko. I'll show you the place and then, I have a surprise for you soon after."

 _A surprise?_ the pony-tailed girl thinks to herself. _This makes me even more excited! Oh, Amu-chan, you're so full of surprises even when we started dating._

The couple rush into the city, where there's several bright lights around them, people walking in the crowded streets and lots and lots of chattering can be heard throughout the big city. Amu looks ahead and sees a huge needle like tower above her. She points to it as she tells her girlfriend and they happily run as fast as they could to get to the entrance.

Once they arrive there within 20 minutes, Nadeshiko lets Amu in first and follows her to the very top of the tower, where many people can enjoy the view of Tokyo through special binoculars. Nadeshiko looks around with a bright smile on her face and notices that her love it out of sight.

"Over here, Nadeshiko!" Amu calls. "Take a look!"

Nadeshiko runs over and Amu lets her girlfriend take a look through the binoculars, where she can see the great view of the city.

"Whoa!" she exclaims. "This is amazing, Amu-chan! I love this view~!"

Amu giggles. "I'm glad, Nadeshiko."

"Wow! You can see every building, but tonight's view is way better than the day time!"

Amu looks at her lover with a happy expression while Nadeshiko is enjoying the view. Amu then looks over at the item in her hand, a small navy blue box with a note that says "To my special love, Nadeshiko Fujisaki". She blushes deeply as she is about to do what she wanted to do since they started dating. And she knows her lover will surely be surprised.

"Nadeshiko," she calls softly.

"Yes?" She takes her eyes off the binoculars for a moment when she notices Amu taking her hand while going down on one knee. "A-Amu-chan?"

The pink haired girl holds out the small blue box while opening it, revealing it to be a 24ct gold ring with blue and amber crystals. Nadeshiko also sees the note, which brings her to happy tears.

"Oh, Amu-chan!" she starts but gets cut off by her lover.

"Nadeshiko," she says with a serious expression on her face. "We've been dating since middle school. Since the time we first met and became friends, my love for you never changed. You're beautiful, elegant and is always willing to help out others. So, I ask you this . . . Nadeshiko Fujisaki . . . will you marry me?"

More tears flow from the pony-tailed girl's eyes as she jumps into her lover's arms and kisses her. Amu quickly returns the kiss and pulls away.

"Yes, my love!" Nadeshiko replies. "Yes, I will definitely marry you, Amu Hinamori!"

Amu smiles as she kisses her lover one more time with Nadeshiko returning it.

"I love you, Nadeshiko," she whispers.

"And I love you, Amu-chan."

And so begins their journey as an engaged couple. Who knows what awaits them? All that matters that the two girls who were once best friends, now became an engaged couple.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is a good one is a good one-shot for all of you. Still, I can't believe no one ever created even one Amushiko one shots and prefer Amuhiko. Well, it's their decision anyway.**

 **I would like to dedicate this fic to AmushikoLover123456, A.K.A "KingZodiac", as he is a fan of Shugo Chara. I hope you like it, my friend. We've been great friends since we first met, so this is a gift for you.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
